


Room Service

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Masseuse Kakashi, Mostly Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: “If you've got a kink there, I can help work it out for you.”Sakura almost choked on her drink. Turning her whole body to regard him fully in a show of, what she hoped was obvious disgust. The sight of his smirk reigniting her fury. While it was attractive enough to send tingles of anticipation through her before, right now it only served to add to her miseryAU where Sakura struggles to resist the charms, and fingers, of Hotel Masseuse Kakashi.





	1. Monday

**Monday:**

The tropical air and temperature was a perfect combo for the kind of vacation one should spend poolside. ‘Should’ being the key word of that sentence. The sub par air conditioning of the taxi Sakura had thrown herself into only magnified the fact that she would not be spending her week off lounging in the sunshine.

Sure, the conference was all expenses paid, which is why she’d chosen to save on gas and taxi to the resort across town. But the scheduling of an urgent seminar, on the same week she’d been planning some much needed rest and relaxation, was still vexing. And she’d been looking forward to that rest through six whole months of night shifts and overtime. 

The car deposited Sakura and her luggage at the elaborate entrance. Immediately she was attended to by the bellhop, wheeling the suitcase away while she was ushered inside.  
It wasn’t particularly unusual for her to go to a hotel for a conference like this, it was however, peculiar for it to be in such a lavish setting. This resort pulled no punches. Three onsite restaurants, a spa facility, two bars and a gym. 

Sakura waited at the ornate front desk, drumming her fingers on the marble while looking around the sizable room. A large fountain behind her, a dazzling chandelier above, it did not look like the usual shady motel conference room at all. Two clerks were taking great care to make sure she needn’t lift a finger for the duration of the five day seminar. Which was some small compensation, to her at least, for losing her week off at home in front of the television. 

“Here is your room key, Doctor Haruno, and your suite is on the third floor. Room number 306.”

Suite? Had she heard that right? 

“Thank you.” 

Sakura took the key card, staring at it for a few seconds before registering that someone else was speaking to her.

“Feel free to enjoy one or all of our lovely restaurants at any time while you’re here with us. You only need to swipe your key card. Or if you prefer we can cater directly to your suite.”

She found herself blinking very harshly, doubting her surroundings like they were some kind of trauma or exhaustion induced illusion. This state of bewilderment continued until she found herself standing at the doorway to room number 306. It's gold plated handle opened up to an elaborate foyer, green leather couches, exquisite flowers in elegant vases.  
An archway led to the bedroom, Sakura’s eyes widening at the sheer size of the bed itself. Her luggage already placed inside the room, the covers turned down was an inviting sight, as was the hot tub she could spy in the adjoining bathroom. 

This was just excessive.

Her first instinct was to flop onto the massive expanse of mattress, turn on the flat screen and gorge herself on chocolate and sparkling wine. It was with a heavy sigh that she retreated to the living area, actively forcing herself back into some modicum of professionalism.

Waiting for her on the table was the programme outlining the weeks seminar and activities. A reminder that she was there to work, highlighted by her name emboldened on the cover as keynote speaker. 

So maybe this wasn’t exactly a normal conference. 

It was nerve wracking, to say the least, that this would be her first time as speaker. The hospital director, her former teacher no less, had seen fit that she would be comfortable however. Sakura smirked. It was too late now to be questioning the budget for all of this, but it had been a short notice thing after all. That had probably been the old woman’s excuse. 

Briefly Sakura’s eyes wandered over the resort brochures lined up along the tables long mahogany surface. All the things she wouldn’t be able to enjoy fully… but perhaps she could indulge just a little.

It wouldn’t be today unfortunately. 

A beeping sound from her satchel alerted her to an email. Likely a patient follow up or something else just as urgent. In an instant she set her laptop up on the table, casting aside any pamphlets and programmes, and got to work. 

There was so much she had to prepare for. If this all went without a hitch it could be a great boost for her career, her research even the hospital. 

It was a lot of pressure. So much in fact that it made the muscles around her neck tight as she poured over her notes for the seminar. She turned her head a few times in an attempt to loosen up. It didn’t help that she was only now noticing that she would be the only female speaker in a group of old men. Nothing she couldn’t handle by any means, Tsunade had taught her well enough how to deal with that particular ilk, but it didn’t make it any less stressful.

The minutes got away from her, Sakura glanced at the clock while putting a hand to her stiff neck. It was about time for the orientation speech which promised to be every bit as boring as it sounded. 

But then there was the introductory cocktail hour.

Normally she wouldn’t bother with such a thing, hightailing it back to her room and television. But this was a nice place. And it was all expenses paid. It was just lucky that she’d packed one of the few nicer dresses from her meager collection. She felt decidedly uncomfortable slipping on the black lacy thing which was so far removed from her usual attire. But she didn’t want to look too out of place in the high class surroundings. 

The sleeves were black sheer lace, the rest fitting snugly to her body as the hem stopped just above her knee. Not the most revealing in her arsenal but it certainly showed off her voluptuous assets in a classy kind of way. 

Before she left the suite she threw a coat on anyway. Losing her nerve just a fraction. Nothing that liquid courage couldn’t bring back to life come cocktail hour.

Later on Sakura wasn’t sure if it was the uncomfortable way she’d been sitting during the orientation speech, or the byproduct of awkward sleep through her night shift stint, but the tightness around her neck and shoulders was worse. As a doctor she was certain it couldn’t have been caused by painful boredom but it was an unexplored realm of possibility.

By the time she finally escaped the dark conference room, with the painfully bright projector screen, the bar had lost some of it’s earlier appeal. A dull headache was beginning to burn, emanating from the tension building in her shoulders. It actually physically hurt to shimmy out of her coat.

All the while she made pleasantries, shook hands, engaged in the shared marvel at just how elaborate and lavish the furnishings were in this bar. 

They had chosen the larger of the two watering holes on offer. The establishment taking great pains to see that all the seminar guests were well lubricated and plied with as much alcohol as they would accept. Sakura guessed whoever was footing the bill for this thing had no cap on what was on offer, the thought made her smirk into her glass, maybe she would indulge a little more than she had first thought.

Sitting at the counter she was unaware that her smirk had caught the attention of another guest until her eyes lifted, catching the wandering gaze of a man seated across the bar. When their eyes met her cheeks warmed. She hadn’t been seeking his regard, or anyone's for that matter, and she instantly regretted her choice of outfit. All it took was one not-so-subtle quirk of his brow for Sakura to know exactly what was on his mind.

She turned away and rolled her eyes. An indecent urge to stick her tongue out at him formed, bubbling up from some long forgotten childhood habit. It wasn’t that he was unattractive, on the contrary, what she could see in the dull chandelier light was very pleasing. And at the tender age of twenty five Sakura was certainly no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. But there was something about a man who obviously knew he was attractive that instantly turned her off. Call it arrogance or whatever, she'd been with a few pretty ones to know that sometimes it wasn't worth it.

Besides, she was irritable enough with this dull agony across her shoulders. Once this drink was finished with she would be calling it a night.

In a moment of curiosity, and a strange feeling like someone was watching her, Sakura turned slightly to see if the attractive stranger was still regarding her with that crooked brow. She almost felt disappointment that he was gone.

Too bad.

It wasn’t why she’d come here in the first place. Pity though, he had been nice to look at, admiring the view wouldn't have gotten her into much trouble either. That dark glint in his eyes that promised to take her other places… the upturn of his lips which begged to be kissed. She must be frustrated in a few ways to be entertaining the notion of fantasizing about a stranger. But it had been a while. 

Sakura refused to regret making her career her main priority. But damned if it wasn’t lonely. 

She felt a pang of self loathing at her automatic and blatant refusal to even acknowledge the handsome stranger.

It was short lived.

“This seat taken?”

A deep voice in her ear caused her to jerk suddenly, the pain shooting across and up her neck making it difficult to move and nod in reply. Absentmindedly she ran a hand along the tender muscle.

Close up he was definitely handsome. Absurdly so. In that rugged kind of way that made it seem as if it required little to no effort on his part. The silver hair messily pointing in all directions which could almost be considered intentionally fashionable. Even the scar running down his left eye could be deemed attractive in a dangerous kind of way. 

Sakura knew for certain, this one was trouble.

“So, you here for the big conference?”

There was something about that dulcet tone of his that made him sound almost bored by having to engage in small talk. There was no doubt in her mind that all he cared about was getting down to business. The smugness oozing off of him irritated her in an instant.

“Yeah.” Sakura answered coolly before feeling regrettably curious. “You?”

“Not exactly. I'm here for pleasure more than business.”

There it was, that subtle quirk of his brow as the word pleasure practically dripped off his tongue. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes again, only just managing to contain the automatic response by taking another draught of wine. Her restraint causing another jolt of discomfort down her neck. Sakura rolled her shoulder in an attempt to ease the tension, catching the attentions of the closet pervert seated next to her.

“If you've got a kink there, I can help work it out for you.”

Sakura almost choked on her drink. Turning her whole body to regard him fully in a show of, what she hoped was, obvious disgust. The sight of his smirk reigniting her fury. While it was attractive enough to send tingles of anticipation through her before, right now it only served to add to her misery.

Abruptly she stood, ignoring the niggle of pain that accompanied it, glass still in hand. Her eyes flicking from the crimson liquid to the face of the rogue gentleman and back again.

He caught the hint and his smirk vanished.

Sakura lifted the glass in an elaborate show, but just as quickly raised her own brow at his sudden fear, and threw it back down her throat instead. She restrained the urge to wince at the taste.

He visibly gulped much to her satisfaction.

“Wouldn’t want to stain that pretty hair of yours now would we?”

She commented, placing the glass at the counter with a nod to the barman. Sakura indulged at one last look at the good looking pervert while collecting her coat.  
Unfortunately his face was impassive. 

It might have been the alcohol muddling her brain but she swore there was a bead of sweat running down his forehead. She took that as a small victory before sashaying her way out the bar, giving him an eye full of her assets, even though she couldn't be sure he was looking. She didn't care.

There was a king size mattress waiting for her, and if she was really desperate she could work out her own kinks.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for a massive cock tease....

** TUESDAY: **

One long and dreadfully tedious day did little to help the now constant pressure Sakura was feeling. 

It came at her from all directions, anxiety over having to speak in the first place, stress at her presentation being pushed forward yet another day. Then there was the physical strain, running up her neck from her shoulders, causing an almost permanent headache.

As a doctor Sakura was aware that this discomfort was likely a manifestation of her current stress. Only made worse by her lack of self care over the last few months. But the staff at the hospital had been stretched to its limits and there was no way she would have allowed the quality of care to drop any further. 

By the time the day’s proceedings had been concluded, later than planned, other people were beginning to ask Sakura about her wellbeing. One misguided colleague she vaguely remembered from her training days, commented on how tired she looked. Sakura made the required chit chat with the middle aged woman until it was acceptable to be quietly indifferent. A staff member had also approached and asked if she was alright, was her room comfortable enough and so on. 

Sakura had to wonder just how pathetic she looked to warrant the attention. It had grown extremely difficult, near impossible, to turn her head. And while she stood in the mingling crowd of seminar goers it was probably obvious to the medical professionals of the room that she was holding herself in an unusual way.

Without any lingering conversations she made a beeline back to her suite. Deciding to take full advantage of the room service on offer. She was exceptionally tired after all, in equal parts from a bad night's sleep and from being bored to tears all during the day.

No one had ever said it was going to be an interesting conference.

Within the solace of her suite Sakura deposited herself unceremoniously on the couch, not intending to move unless it was an emergency, or absolutely necessary. From her position she could reach the phone and remote happily. A cascade of brochures fell to the floor as she leant over to the side table. 

_Damn_. It wasn’t exactly an emergency but she probably should pick them up anyway. There was an unpleasant shooting pain as she leant over.

With a long and disdainful look at the pamphlets, like they had been the cause of all her misery in the first place, Sakura snatched the first one up.

_Inhouse Spa Services._

The full break down of all the beauty treatments were listed on the inside cover, as well as the astronomical prices. On any normal occasion she wouldn’t pay too much heed to such a thing, but the picture on the front had caught her eye, and sparked a delightful idea. Maybe just room service wasn’t what she needed at all. Maybe this would solve all her discomfort.

Sakura scanned the list until she found what she was looking for.

As a medical doctor she never particularly relished the idea of holistic practices, but even Sakura could see the overwhelming benefits of the occasional massage. And the resort offered an extensive list of various kinds, better still she didn’t even need to leave her room at all.

After last night’s incident at the bar Sakura didn’t exactly want to run into that particular guest again, so it was just as well she wouldn’t have to move. There was a brief flutter of embarrassment and regret at the thought. If she really wanted, she could attribute her cold and bitchy behavior to the pain that she was in, but the guy had been a bit of a jerk.

_A handsome jerk._

Sakura would’ve shaken herself from that train of thought entirely but the action would be too painful. Instead she picked up the phone and dialled the number for the spa facility.  
Not quite sure what some of them physically entailed, she decided to keep it safe with a quick Shiatsu while she waited for someone to pick up at the other end.

“Konoha resort spa services, you’re speaking with Gaya, how may I be of assistance?”

Sakura was briefly taken aback by the fake customer service voice, amusing herself slightly at her automatic desire to say rude things and break the receptionists facade. She did not have the gall to actually follow through with the urge however. 

“Hello. I’m Sakura Haruno. I’m staying in suite number 306, I would like to book one of your massage packages for this evening.”

“Hold on just one moment please.” There was a tapping sound through the receiver before a low hum and a feigned disappointed tone. “I’m afraid our resident masseuse is fully booked for today.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. Perhaps tomorrow then…”

“I can pencil you in for tomorrow evening, wait just one moment and... _Oh, what’s that…_ ”

Sakura could hear another person mumbling to the receptionist. Unable to make out the specifics of their conversation, she waited until the overly polite telephone voice returned.

“Sorry for the delay Miss Haruno, it appears there has been a last minute cancellation. Our masseuse can fit you into the last appointment slot for the day, will you be in your suite in the next half hour?”

“Yes! Thank you, I will be here.”

She hung up before even thinking to add what kind of massage she actually wanted. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t as if she was paying for it, so she’d settle for whatever she could get. 

In a moment of unbridled relief or perhaps excitement, Sakura decided to quickly shower before the masseuse arrived. She wanted to wash away the last of her terrible day so she could fully enjoy being pampered. She was missing her holiday after all, it was the least she could do to make up for it.

There was a banging sound on her suite door as she re-appeared from the bathroom, getting progressively louder and impatient the longer she took to answer it. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”

Not exactly a relaxing start. She was already annoyed by the time she threw the door open.

And then she was just appalled. 

The sight that greeted her so surprising that she instantly wanted to slam the door shut, but she was too taken aback to even move. The familiar head of silver hair the last thing she had ever expected to see.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

That same heated smirk was all he replied with. A bulky padded trolley like mass in between them thankfully, it was about all that saved him from her fists at the second. The handsome jerk then had the gaul to give Sakura what could only be described as an up-down glance. Suddenly she felt a little foolish for boldly opening the door wide when she was clad in only a bathrobe and her underwear. She pulled it tighter around herself.

“Miss Haruno, I presume?”

That same dulcet voice, which had probably charmed the panties off a thousand women, that same bored expression. Small talk was definitely not in his vocabulary.

“Doctor Haruno, actually.”

“Of course you are.”

Same monotone. His eyes narrowing a fraction staring deeply into her own. She now noted that scar across his left eye, tracing it with her gaze, she wondered at how he hadn’t lost the eye altogether. Sakura damned her professional curiosity in that moment as his smirk widened, ego obviously stroked by her lingering gaze. She snapped out of it.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here, and how you know my name?”

A disdainful sigh escaped his lips and the urge to punch him rose considerably.

“You forget ordering a massage?”

Sakura felt her expression fall to the floor. _Oh god no._

Before she had any time to process what was happening, he pushed the trolley toward the door, forcing her to jump to the side. The trolley, which she now realized must be a massage table, backed up his claim to being the masseuse at least.

Without another word he began unfolding it and setting up, not even glancing to her once. Sakura contemplated asking him to just leave and forget all about it, but he set everything up with such speed it was too late in her mind.

For some reason she found herself acutely aware of his hands and what they were doing. Watching long fingers as they unfolded a sheet for the table, draping it over with the ease of a practiced hand. The way those fingers curled around the bottles of oils as they appeared from the depths of the black pouch on his belt.

Then she found herself eyeing that belt, the tightness of his pants, the defined muscles she could see through his white shirt…

“Do you know what you want?”

“Huh?”

He spoke without turning around to look at her. Sakura stared dumbfounded at his back, as if he’d been reading her sketchy thoughts. She’d startled just a fraction at his voice causing another jolt of pain to run down her neck.

He sighed deeply before deigning to turn and face her. Sakura clinging tightly to her robe, frowning at his blatant rudeness.

“Usually how this works is, you tell me what kind of massage you want. Then I can do my job.”

She raised an eyebrow. At least he wasn’t beating around the bush about it.

“Well I’m not really sure, actually. I’ve never exactly done this sort of thing before.”

He sighed again. The urge to punch him rising to an almost overwhelming level, she probably would have if not for the pain across her shoulders, her arms felt like dead weight. Absent-mindedly she put a hand to her neck to soothe it.

A detail that did not go unnoticed.

“You’ve strained your neck, right?”

Sakura had been eyeing the table, she would have nodded but it hurt too much just thinking about it. Instead she just sighed herself.

“Yeah, must be bad if even you can tell. So what kind of massage do I need?”

His brow quirked at the comment. Sakura could have amended it not to sound so derogatory but the guy had already pissed her off a few times with some of his quips. 

Quickly he moved to stand behind her, she almost reflexively turned but met with a wall of pain, so she stood still. She could always kick him if she had to.

“Well…” it was that deep dulcet voice, but so close to her ear, it was practically moisture inducing. “It depends on what kind of strain we’re looking at.” 

Suddenly Sakura’s eyes drifted shut as he ran a single little finger across her shoulders, dragging it slowly, applying the perfect amount of pressure to turn her into putty. Even with her silk robe on, the fabric added to the surprisingly fantastic feeling. Satisfying tingling sensations followed in the wake of that one digit. She almost bit her lip when he began speaking again, trailing down her shoulder blades, still at a snail pace.

“Sometimes sprains can tear ligaments in the vertebrae of the spine.” The pressure increased a little as his finger traced higher. “Or in the muscles of the neck itself.”

Sakura was feeling pleasurable goosebumps as his finger retreated, it had just ghosted over her neck, heating the skin with barely any contact. Slowly she remembered herself, turning to face him.

“My suggestion would be a trigger point massage. It’s better for specific pains. Sometimes areas of tightness in the muscle tissue, the trigger points, can cause pain in other parts of the body. But you’re a doctor right, _even you_ can tell that.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed just a fraction in irritation at the man. But he was correct. She definitely did know that. The anger that fluttered was not nearly as much as it should have been, but she could still feel the imprint of his finger on her skin. Still feel the tingles it had sent throughout her body.

Obviously satisfied with himself, he moved back to his table with all the smugness she’d expect from a handsome jerk. Despite this, she still wanted him to keep touching her, just like he had been. It had been so warm and soothing and he had only been using _one finger._

A terrible thought suddenly crossed her mind.

“I don’t have to… you know, strip for this. Do I?”

Sakura was anything but insecure about her body. Except the idea of being alone, and naked, with this particular stranger in her hotel suite was a little worrying. The pain was now bad enough that she didn’t even care that the masseuse service would show up in her room charges, but it might be just a little scandalous to be caught naked with the man she’d sat in the bar with last night. There had been witnesses after all and she was supposed to be working.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, keep the robe on if you like. You don’t even have to lay down if it’s going to be an issue, I can focus on targeting just the painful area for now.”

His voice was a little softer. How he went from magnanimous prick one second, to cautious and thoughtful in another made her even more confused about his character.

Sakura approached the table slowly, he was turned while she sat and unfastened her robe, just a little so it fell off her shoulders. Even this small action caused her to wince in pain, the hot showers palliative effects on the sore muscle had worn off.

“You’ve really done a number on that, huh.”

He was rubbing some lotion on his hands as he spoke, it wasn’t a question, the way she was sitting all tense and awkward gave it away more prominently.

“Yeah. It started yesterday, got worse this morning.”

While she internally debated what position she should be in for this, Sakura's body reacted on it’s own to his proximity. She maneuvered, angling so that she could lay on her stomach, to try and fully relax. Part of her wondering if it would be possible to really loosen up with this stranger eyeing her so closely. But with a gentle touch he aided her into position, and the warmth of his hand to her back dispelled most of the doubt. 

He seemed to be pretty good with his hands at least. With a little trepidation she turned her head to the side to face him, her arms laying flat down her sides. It wasn't like she was about to trust him just because he was giving her a massage.

Then his hands got to work. Broad flowing strokes of his long fingers, gentle and relaxing as they dragged down the area of exposed skin along her shoulders and upper back. Just as before, her eyes snapped shut. There was a combination of stronger, deeper pressure as he went that almost caused her to moan out loud.

“This is probably some kind of repetitive strain injury”. The smoothness of his voice rousing her from euphoria. “My guess, judging by the tightness here, is sitting at a computer or improper sleeping surfaces.”

Sakura scoffed, sleeping in the on call room for the last three months without a pillow. That could've done it. She cracked an eye to regard him hazily. His features a mix of concentration and concern as he continues to do magical things with his fingers on her shoulders. 

_Damn, he's really nice to look at._

Sakura swallowed thickly so she could speak, reveling in the state of bliss engulfing her while the pain finally retreated. But it was that damned curiosity again flaring up, he was knowledgeable and good with his hands.

“I didn't catch your name.”

“You never exactly asked.” He mumbled, not pausing in his work, fingers ducking beneath her bra straps for a fleeting second. The resulting sweet ache of her nipples as they pressed into the table was unexpected. It made her voice come out in more of a breathy whisper than she intended.

“Well, I'm asking now.”

Not once did his fingers stop, which Sakura was immensely glad for. When he did answer it was in that same bored monotone. Except with one brief glance to his face she could tell he was anything but bored, he was focused on relieving her body of it's tension, concentrating while probably mildly irritated.

“Kakashi Hatake. At your service.”

Kakashi rolled his thumbs down the top of her spine in such a way that she had to bite her lip.

“You’re good at this.”

Sakura felt her eyes roll back into her head, no longer caring that the robe was drifting further south. She also began to lament her earlier modesty, wishing she’d had the foresight to remove her bra. It was like a magical spell that enchanted her as soon as those warm firm hands of his were on her body… Maybe now that the pain was ebbing away she was just frustrated in other ways.

His thumbs ran circles up around her neck, if she hadn’t already turned to putty Sakura would have shivered at the sensation.

“You’re _really_ good at this.”

When Kakashi snickered her eyes lazily opened. Looking up to regard the smile on his face with quiet awe. Damn he’s even nicer to look at when he smiles. It changed the look of him so completely, unlike the smirks from before.

“How did you get so good at this? If you don’t mind me asking...”

Those broad strokes down her shoulders and back picked up momentum. Kakashi had shifted to stand at the head of the table, leaning down and over her as he worked. When he did answer Sakura had to forcibly resist the urge to train her eyes to the front of his pants, licking her lips in anticipation. That voice of his, so close to her skin, was making her feel things. Warm tingly things that pooled low in her body and made her want to cross her legs to relieve the ache.

“If you must know, I trained as a physical therapist.” 

“Really? Huh.”

“Yes, really.” He purposely leant down to her ear now, his breath ghosting over her skin, she exhaled at the sensation. “Now Sakura, I know you’re new to this, but these things usually go silently. So you can relax properly, just try to stop thinking and enjoy yourself.”

It was tempting advice for other, more sordid, reasons. Reasons that were ignited by his expert touch and deep voice. Reasons that almost had her reaching out to touch him back. Ten minutes ago she might have been bothered by the way he’d subtly told her to shut up. But right now there was only bliss, only peace as the last of her pain receded. So she listened to him and kept quiet. Revelling in his touch, the pleasing smell of coconut oils, his breath heating her skin when he leant closer. Internally she begged for his hands to travel just a little farther, to dip into the robe and into her bra. 

Inch by inch the top half of her body was covered by those slick hands. When he motioned for her to flip over she did so as if on autopilot. Barely registering the brazen way he pulled the satin robe completely open. Exposing her light blue brassiere and all its flimsy glory for his eyes to feast on. At this point she couldn’t care less.

With each long downward stroke of his fingers Sakura could feel her nipples hardening, the friction against the lacy fabric almost torturous. A breathy whisper of a moan drifted from her lips when the tight circles he was rubbing descended to the swell of her cleavage. _So close_ , he was so close. 

A harsh pinging noise broke her reverie. Made all the more jarring when Kakashi spoke.

“Right that's time.”

“What already?”

The question escaped before she could check it. His hands retreated and he stepped away with a snicker.

“Yes, it's been forty minutes. Cut short from the hour because it was so last minute… and all the questions.”

Kakashi helped Sakura sit up, she shrugged the robe back on, noting the lack of pain at the action. 

“It doesn't hurt anymore…”

“For the moment anyway. It’s only a stop gap. If you want to properly resolve those trigger points I’d suggest a full body massage.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of kinks to work out I guess.” 

Sakura was satisfied at the quiet chuckle he made at the joke, raising an eyebrow while he collected towels. This pain free, good mood that she found herself in was dangerous.

“Well, it’s just lucky that your conference goes for the rest of the week.”

“Tomorrow then?”

Their eyes locked as he helped her off the massage table. Strong sure hands holding her arms a fraction longer than necessary, a bolt of heat and light headedness shooting through her. 

“I’ll try pencil you in. Same time?”

Sakura nodded. Missing his hands on her body as soon as they were gone. Kakashi was not so transfixed on her, moving around to fold up the table far quicker than it had been to set up. She tucked the robe around her body, hugging herself, feeling an odd mixture of guilt and regret for how she had treated him the night before. 

“Listen, Kakashi, I’m sorry about… last night, at the bar. I could’ve been a lot friendlier about it…”

“Don’t be sorry. You were in pain, I could tell, and people don’t behave normally when they are in pain. It’s understandable, just regrettable…”

Sakura summoned her courage, a wicked idea sprouting, the prospect of spending more time with the handsome man with the godlike hands spurring her on.

“Now that I’m not in pain, do you want to try again?”

Kakashi looked up from his packing, his brow quirked in surprise, which faded into that attractive smugness again. Except this time Sakura just appreciated the sight.

“Will you be threatening to throw any more drinks in my face?”

“Hay, this is an all expenses paid conference, if we want to throw some drinks around why not?”

She was rewarded with a smile that made her heat up all over.

“Well, if they’re on you, then sure. You’ll be wearing clothes though, I take it.”

Kakashi looked her up and down again, except now she felt emboldened to bite back.

“Until tomorrow at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. The rest of this fic is just smut. Glorious rampant smut.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been on Tumblr for a while. Will be updated very soon.


End file.
